


Embarrasing Crushes

by bemynewobsession



Series: Everyone is a Little in Love with Kara Zor-El [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Incest if you squint, Kind of a character study, alex is a useless lesbian, and loves kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemynewobsession/pseuds/bemynewobsession
Summary: Alex realizes that she had some embarrassing beginnings with Kara. (NOT KALEX)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am thoroughly convinced that in the first few years after Kara was introduced to Alex that Baby Gay Alex had a tiny crush on the girl. I also fully believe that after awhile, those feelings became completely sisterly. This isn't REALLY Kalex and I fully believe that truly shipping them is wrong. They also don’t do anything in this fic, it’s just about Alex pining. Again, I do not ship Kalex. This is just speculation about Baby Gay Alex before it occurred to her that Kara is now her sister.

Alex Danvers will never forget the day that Superman landed in her front yard..

Something in her vaguely remembered how her dad claimed to know him through his job at the labs that he worked in, but that part of her wasn’t enough to outweigh the absolute shock she felt at seeing the Man of Steel in real life.

Standing 3 feet in front of her.

In her yard.

Smiling at her and her parents.

And holding a small blonde figure in his blue-covered arms?

She felt her mother stiffen when strong arms gently set the feminine frame on the ground. The girl was probably not much younger than Alex, covered in dirt and looking more frightened than any cornered animal Alex had ever seen.

“Superman?” Her father began softly. “Who is this?” None of the Danvers had taken their eyes off of the now violently trembling girl since the hero had set her on the ground.

“She’s...she’s” Blue eyes seemed to well up slightly with tears and what was always a proud and stable voice suddenly seemed broken and soft. “She’s my cousin. Her name is Kara.”

A blonde head whipped up to look at the tall man when her name was said. The girl, _Kara,_ Alex’s mind supplied for her, began to ramble softly in a flowing and melodious language. Superman responded but Alex noticed his words and accent didn’t seem to flow in the way that Kara’s had. Either way, he seemed to be reassuring her.

“Your cousin?” Her mother was the one questioning the man in front of them this time.  “I thought you were the last?” Superman gave a watery chuckle at the question.

“I thought I was too.” His expression became gray suddenly. “I need someone to take care of her. I-I can’t have her with me. I don’t know how to raise a child and my enemies could put her in danger an-” Alex’s father cut him off with a raised hand.

“We’d be honored to adopt her Clark.” Alex raised an eyebrow at her dad’s informal use of Superman’s first name. _All this power and Superman’s real name is ‘Clark’?_ Under normal circumstances, Alex would have likely dwelled on the mundaneness of the man’s name but suddenly her father’s full words caught up to her.

“Adopt her?!” She shrieked embarrassingly loud. Her words certainly reflected on her mother’s incredulous face but the taller woman kept silent.

“Sweetie, Kara needs a home. She’s lost and confused and she needs someone to help guide her.” Her father looked back up at Superman, no _Clark_ , it wasn’t the hero who was asking for the Danver’s help, it was the man behind the name.

“You’ll take her then?”

“Of course. We’ll treat her as our own.”

Eliza knelt down in front of Kara and began to speak “You can translate for me, right Clark?” Superman seemed taken aback for a moment. “Well, uh, yeah sure.”

Eliza’s gentle voice rang through the air. She introduced herself, Jeremiah, and Alex as Kara nodded cautiously and tentatively parroted back each name. When she got to Alex’s, the girl stumbled over the name. Her accented voice seemed to say “Al-eks” in two syllables

Alex tried to ignore the part of her in the back of her mind that found the interaction and Kara’s soft accent to be absolutely endearing.

As she watched Kara nodding in response to her cousin’s and Alex’s mother’s words, Alex realized her life was about to change forever.

 _________________________________________________________________________

Time passed by. Slowly but surely, the Kryptonian girl blended into their lives. It was almost ~~endearing~~ infuriating how quickly Kara seemed to learn English (3 days) and become part of Alex’s day to day life.

Alex wondered belatedly if Kara would get the same powers he cousin did. She remembered seeing in a documentary about Superman that he got his powers from Earth’s sun. Perhaps Kara hadn’t absorbed enough solar radiation?

Alex was also struck almost every time she saw her with how ethereal Kara seemed to be. Beautiful Kara with her incredible blue eyes and impossibly thick and shiny hair and wonderful personality and soft skin and- _whoa_. That was a lot. Alex didn’t really think that way about her, did she?

“Al-eks!” Even with all this time, Kara’s accent still said her name in such an odd way. “Al-eks help!” Kara and Alex were home alone so Alex groaned as she realized she couldn’t pawn her “sister duties” off on her mother or father.

Alex trudged up the stairs. “I’m coming Kara! Just a minute!” “Please! Please come quickly!” Alex almost stopped at the desperation in the Kryptonian’s voice. She took the last few stairs in leaps.

As Alex yanked open the door to Kara’s room, she..she didn’t even see Kara. “Kara?” “Er. Up here.”

Alex looked up and couldn’t stop the sharp gasp that came from her mouth. Kara had floated into the ceiling. _Well I guess that answers the question about if she was going to get her cousin’s powers._

“I did not mean to! I do not know how this happened!” Kara’s voice came out in a tremble and Alex felt a surge of protectiveness flush through her.

“It-it’s alright Kara. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Alex held a shaky hand out to the girl.

“Grab my hand. I will pull you down.”

Kara reached out a grasped Alex’s hand firmly, murmuring a soft apology as Alex winced under the Kryptonian’s inhumanly firm grasp. Alex tried to pull Kara down gently, but her plan seemed to fail as Kara came crashing down on top of her.

 _Oh my god._ Alex’s heart _raced_ under the soft weight of Kara’s body. _She smells so freaking good and her skin is so soft holy-_ Alex stopped her train of thoughts before they could really get started.

Kara was her _sister_ . Why would she be thinking about her this way? _You haven’t even known her three months. She’s not your real sister._ A voice taunted softly in Alex’s head.

“Oh no! My apologies! I am quite apologetic!” Kara scrambled to get off of Alex.

“It’s fine Kara. We’ll just have to be more careful next time.”

“Yes. Next time. Of course. Thank you Al-eks.”

Alex smiled at Kara softly before walking out of the room quickly, the air suddenly suffocating around her.

__________________________________________________________________________

When the detective first brought up the idea of Alex being a lesbian, Alex was in denial in every way she could possibly be.

There was _no way_ . Alex had dated men. Alex had even had sex with men. But. The idea of dating _Maggie._ Of touching her soft face and even softer hair as they kissed. _The idea of having sex with Maggie_ , made Alex’s heart pound.

She then began to think perhaps it was just Maggie, but one night as she nursed a beer and watched the latest episode of Scandal, she was suddenly reminded of Vicky.

Vicky Donahue. Alex’s best friend in high school. Vicky with the long legs and gorgeous hair. With her puppy brown eyes and soft skin and- _whoa_.

The way Alex had just fondly thought of Vicky. The feelings that brought up, no it couldn’t be?

But it was. That was how she currently thought of Maggie.

And what about Lucy Lane? Or Susan Vasquez? Or even Kara’s aunt Astra?

Even though Alex was in the room alone, she stood up at the sickening revelation that she had once thought of _Kara_ in that way. The first six months or so that Kara was in her life, Alex had thought about her all the time.

At the time she had put it off to the fact that Kara was just a huge disruption and annoyance in her life but damn it all if Alex hadn’t longed to hold her while she slept and treasured the few soft cheek kisses Kara had given her.

_“Oh! It is a Kryptonian greeting of familiarity. Particularly between female relatives. I had seen Eliza kiss your forehead goodnight once so I though-”_

_“Yeah it’s um, it’s fine Kara.”_

Alex was mortified. Seeing Kara that way now was _unthinkable,_ but perhaps then. Alex ran her trembling hands through her hair. _She can never know. It’ll be okay if noone ever knows._

Alex downed the rest of her beer in one gulp. She grabbed her jacket and cell to call a cab. Maybe Maggie would be at that alien bar tonight. She needed to tell her she was right.

____________________________________________________________________________

(Months later after Alex and Maggie get together)

“Wait. You’re telling me. You had a crush on _Kara!?”_

“I-I mean no, well _Maggie stop laughing!”_

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Part One of my Everyone Is A Little in Love With Kara series
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________
> 
> I once saw a tumblr post talking about how everyone is actually a little bit in love with Kara and she’s too oblivious to notice anything. So I was inspired to make a series about it.


End file.
